The Royal Republic: Friendship is War
by Vect0rLeader
Summary: When Humans crash land in Equestria, events were set in motion that turned Equestria from a peaceful kingdom into a great republic. Now the Covenant are invading an important land mark to the Republic ally, the U.N.S.C. Can the power of Friendship save the U.N.S.C , or will life as they know it fall? (Not Cancelling Ever. Will finish.


**A/N: Well, here is the start to my second crossover! Events like the Battle of Reach,The Battle of installation 04, The Battle of Earth, The Battle of Installation 00, and The Battle of Requiem. I also don't know why but the first chapter of a new story is always a writers block. Other then that, enjoy!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Republic

Equestria was always known for being the most peaceful place in the world. That was, however, changed in the year 2541 when a large, flaming metal object fell from the sky near the town of Ponyville.

It was a large piece of metal, like a warship. Across its hull sported giant,white words saying _U.N.S.C Dallas_.

At first, everypony was afraid to go anywhere near the strange, new vessel that was, until, the crew exited the object to see the brand new world they had arrived on. The leader of the vessel, a young looking human by the name Blake Pierce emerged from a squad of marines guarding him, greeted the new species called ponies. First contact was smooth and friendly, though awkward.

Admiral Pierce then explained the situation to the new found species and asked to see their rulers. The Mayor was reluctant but agreed to set-up a meeting between Pierce and the two rulers.

On the day of the meeting he and his team of Spartans were stopped by what seemed like guards. After explaining once more, they let him through to the meeting hall in a disclosed location.

He greeted the two rulers named Celestia and Luna and gave them the long explanation of their situation. Their problem was that they were stuck in the new place the people called Equestria. The Slipspace Drive on the ship was unstable and the engines were destroyed.

Then the event that would change Equestria's history occurred. Admiral Pierce offered Celestia all the ship's tech and crew and vowed to defend the ruler's land from all danger. In exchange, they allow the crew to have access to whatever resources they needed to return home and would allow them to stay in Equestria. Celestia, seeing that he spoke the honest truth, agreed.

The next few days few by like a breeze and the crew of the _Dallas_ became somewhat common. Many members built their homes in Ponyville but many officers stayed within Canterlot in the bunkers of the Royal Guard. This would prove to be a great decision because a day later, during the Royal wedding of Shining Armour and Princess Cadence, the changelings invaded Canterlot with their ruler Queen Chrysalis. Without the protection of 3 important Spartans, Celestia would have been killed by Chrysalis. With a new-found respect towards the humans for saving her life and the kingdom she vowed to help them rebuild their ships, but she asked for them to protect six important ponies named the Elements of Harmony. The humans agreed and life prospered.

3 years later: The element of harmony known as Twilight Sparkle fulfilled her destiny and is became another half of the Equestrian royalty line, though people didn't notice any changes, the princess' surly did. They could not agree on one thing because they had no help, the princess had run everything for years, until now.

Now retired Admiral Pierce noticed this and came up with a plan that would benefit the princess', Equestria, and the humans all together. He proposed that they change the entire government by using a mixture of both Equestria's government and the human's old Earth government. After much deliberation with Pierce, Twilight, and Luna, Celestia agreed to change the government for the greater good of the people. So in the summer of 2544, the Royal Republic of Equestria is born with the goal for expanding to the stars. Celestia is named Chancellor, Luna is Prime Minister, and Twilight is named Chief Minister, all of them with equal power but only curtain powers for now they have a Cabinet of secretary's with separate powers of their own.

But the government was not the only thing changed. The newly formed Royal Navy, Republic Air Corps, Royal Republic Army, and Republic Marines created Royal Republic Armed Forces. Blake Pierce decides to come out of retirement to become General of the Royal Republic Forces under Chancellor Celestia. Spitfire,commander of the Wonderbolts, becomes the General of the Air Corps. The Royal Guard captain Shining Armor is made General of the Republic Army and Marines. And finally an important Spartan II by the name of Mike is appointed General of the Royal Navy. And thus the Royal Republic of Equestria was born in only four years.

6 years later: The Royal Republic Military expanded further then the rulers could ever have expected. The Navy now has a fleet bigger then Reach's head protection. The Army and Marines are now equipped with new weapons and technology as are the Air Corps. But with over six years without fighting, Pierce is starting to get bored and asks the rulers to come with him to Reach to become allys with his old affiliation, the U.N.S.C.

* * *

**A/N: The new system is called the Presidentary system. The age of the ponies in 2550 (the six years later) is around mid 20's and the age of Pierce is around 36 so he was around 26 when they crashed landed making him the youngest captain in the U.N.S.C. Also the Spartan General Mike is my OC. On the topic of OC's, if you want your human or pony OC in my story just pm me your characters. I'll be keeping that up until the near last chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reading! - Val0rLead**


End file.
